Distribution and substation equipment used to supply electrical power have used wildlife protection to prevent wildlife from simultaneously contacting energized and grounded surfaces and/or adjacent phases. When such contact occurs, short circuits and consequent power outages frequently may be the result. The wildlife protection may be typically applied to an equipment bushing or lightning arrester of the distribution or substation equipment. For adequate protection, a number of presently available wildlife guards have also required an insulated or covered wire between the bushing and arrester.
Available wildlife guards have posed problems because they only attempt to deter the animal fm simultaneously touching a grounded surface and an energized surface. Such guards do nothing to prevent an animal from climbing on the equipment entirely. As a result, because the animal is not deterred from staying away from the equipment entirely, the animal may still find a way to simultaneously touch energized and grounded surfaces. Additionally, the animals, particularly squirrels, have a tendency to chew on prior art wildlife guards. As such, effective wildlife guards are desired.